Ride
by EdeatheDemonFox
Summary: Lightning was being taken on a ride. A ride that was leaving her dizzy, breathless and wanting so much more. Who else but with Snow? And on a motorcycle of all things. Lightning/Snow. Lemon.


**Ride – Snow/Lightning**

 **Series: Final Fantasy XIII**

 **Summary: Lightning was being taken on a ride. A ride that was leaving her dizzy, breathless and wanting so much more. Who else but with Snow? And on a motorcycle of all things.**

"I still don't know why you had to go out and buy a real one. As if all that time riding one made up of _two women_ wasn't enough."

Snow chuckled, slinging an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Come on, Light. You know you love it. And I look hot on it; don't deny it."

Scoffing, the pink-haired woman glared at him, irritated and continued striding forward, past his stupid contraption and even farther past him. But with his broad stride, he caught back up to her with ease and wrapped his arms snugly around her middle, nuzzling his nose against her neck. She was still annoyed, terribly so, but when he got all sweet and tender like this, it made the ex-warrior's heart melt. God, what kind of gooey puddle had she been reduced to?

But of course Snow being the idiot that he was, had to ruin the moment.

"I know what the real problem here is, Light," he murmured, nipping at her exposed skin and delighting when she arched her head up to give him better access.

"Hmm. Enlighten me," she said, now faintly amused. And thoroughly turned on.

"You're jealous."

And like a light switch being turned on, the pink-haired woman found herself so turned _off_ by that sentence. She froze in his grasp but almost immediately recovered, breaking free from his bear hug of a hold with ease. She was also tempted to knee him in the groin, but being the secret masochist he was, Lightning knew that would only turn him on more. So she just strode away from him, head titled slightly up in disgust.

Now normally, Snow would know to just let her go. Because if there was one thing worse than an angry Lightning, it was a turned off Lightning. But instead, his arms came around her once more and instinctually she unlocked her tense muscles and elbowed him straight in the gut. He grunted in pain, an immediate ache pounding against his ribs, but didn't let go. Didn't even let his grip falter.

"Give it a chance, Claire," he murmured, nuzzling his nose to her neck once more, very close to where her neck and ear connected, his lips blowing against the shell of the appendage and causing the woman to shiver in heated, though unwanted delight. She was quickly becoming turned on again and she did not want that. She was trying to prove a point. That Snow could really be an ignorant pig sometimes. And that he wouldn't get any reaction out of her until he decided to let some of his stupid ignorance go.

But he was undoing her deliciously already, knowing exactly where to bite, where to nip, where to suck. And when he used her real name like that…It turned her on more than anyone would dare believe.

"Fuck," she muttered, helplessly bucking up into his grasp.

"Looks like I have your attention again," Snow murmured, turning her around so that she was facing him. So that he could kiss her deliciously.

She responded almost eagerly, wetness already having reached her core and causing her to practically quiver with want. Barely repressed want. So strong, Snow could feel it and it was turning him on even more.

He lowered a hand to reach beneath her skirt and press against her underwear, already damp with the woman's juices. He licked his lips, shuddering in ecstasy. But this wasn't how he wanted to take her. To delve so deeply into her, she would be begging him for her release. And making Lightning beg wasn't easy. So with his other hand loosely holding her wrist, he led her back to where his motorcycle was parked in the garage of their shared apartment.

Only removing his hand from her slick clitoris to heft her up onto the vehicle, immediately swallowing any protests she might have had with a maddening, blood-boiling kiss, he then put his hand back right where it had been before, resuming the ministrations he knew were driving her wild.

She arched her head back, gasping loudly and then exhaling on an erotic moan, which caused Snow's pants to tighten as his erection strained to break free. Alright, so it looked like he wouldn't be able to have as much fun with foreplay as he normally enjoyed, but he needed her too badly right now to care. And he could tell Lightning felt the same.

He lifted her skirt up enough so that he could weasel her panties down her legs, stopping around her knees and then he took his hands off of her to undo his belt. Lightning stopped him, staring at him with sultry eyes, both blue orbs heated pools of fire, desire, passion and want. _Aching_ want. The woman could almost care less that she was about to be taken on her boyfriend's motorcycle of all things. Ironic, considering how she had been complaining about him being a pig for thinking things like this earlier.

With slim, deft fingers she undid his belt clasp and easily slid it through the belt loops, growling as she threw the accessory down to the asphalt. Snow chuckled deep in his throat, leaning forward to kiss her. Sensually and slowly, the passion still heated and wild between them as she made quick work of his button and zipper, pushing both his pants and boxers down just enough so that his erection was finally freed from its too tight confines and could breathe, aching for the woman's touch.

Smirking, she took her hand away, laughing breathlessly when he whined in the back of his throat, wanting for her fingers to pump him slow, fast, any speed and rhythm and for her nails to dig in, scratching him mercilessly. Instead, she did something even better.

She leaned forward, her mouth enveloping him in a tight, wet heat, causing him to grunt in electrified pleasure. The beautiful sensation now filling him swept all the way from the top of his head to the tips of his toes, making them curl inside his boots. And more importantly, the feeling shot straight through to his heart. Only Lightning could do this to him. Make him feel this way. And nearly turn him into a quivering mess. Bobbing her head up and down in a way that didn't fail to take her partner's breath away, Lightning took more of his length inside her mouth, intending to make him cum so that she could taste him and eat him up.

Maybe Snow had been right. Something about doing a thing like this on the back of a motorcycle was strangely erotic and had her rippling with pleasure. It added to the thrill, especially because they weren't in the privacy of their apartment and technically anyone could find them here or just walk in on them.

Fire burned in her veins as she intended to make him succumb to her, for once wanting his release more than her own. But when she could feel his muscles clenching tightly inside her mouth, signifying that he was close – very close – Snow yanked her head up by a tuft of her pink hair, his eyes like liquid nitrogen.

"No. I want to be inside you when that happens, Light. _Claire._ "

She shuddering once more at the use of her real name and let his manhood go with a soft pop, allowing him to push her back until her knees met her chest, her back against the handlebars of the motorcycle and her butt against the padded leather seat.

He ran his tongue deftly over his index finger, not wasting anytime in sliding that finger inside of her. She threw her head back with a soft moan, which was quickly swallowed by Snow's lips on hers. Their tongues met in a fiery battle of passion and dominance, each muscle exuding their own strength. Ultimately, neither won the battle.

He added a second finger, growling at how tight she was. God damn, she was already undoing him and he doubted she even realized it, so lost in the throes of her own spine-tingling pleasure.

"Shit, Light."

He quickly began to scissor the digits, trying to prep her well but also not wanting to waste any more time. Thankfully, she seemed to be in just of a hurry as he was.

"Stop. That's enough," she panted. "Just go."

When he paused, fingers still inside her to make sure she was well and ready, she opened her pleasure-closed eyes and glared at him.

"Now," she hissed.

That only served to turn him on even more. God, he loved it when she ordered him around like that. He removed his fingers, slick with her heightened pleasure and in only a matter of seconds, shoved his length inside of her. Both of them groaned at the intensely pleasurable sensation, their bodies' desire only seeming to skyrocket. Lightning's panting had turned ragged, her body trembling at being forced into such an unnatural position, but she was enjoying it far too much to care.

One hand twined their fingers together and the other collided with the back of neck, nails fiercely gripping the man's blond hair as she forced his head down so their lips could crash together like an enormous tidal wave crashing over the deck of a small ferry boat.

"I love you," she murmured when they parted for air. Their lips met again. And again. And Snow felt his heart contract, squeezing inside his chest. But it was a good kind of pain. Normally, Lightning never uttered those words first. He was always the one to say them and then she reciprocated. But not tonight it seemed. And now his heart was utterly full.

"Love you, too, Claire," he breathed raggedly into her shoulder, holding onto her tightly as they rode out this extremely satisfying and beautifully intoxicating high together.

She clenched her walls around him at his reply, causing his knees to buckle under his weight, the onslaught of it all bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He bit her shoulder lightly, suckling, nipping, intent on leaving a mark there, which she would no doubt be pissed about later. It would mean that she wouldn't be able to wear any of her tank tops for awhile, and since it was summer…yeah, she'd be pissed.

But he didn't care. He wanted to mark her. Claim her. Love her in every possible way that he was able to.

"Ah…!" She bucked up against him as she neared her ultimate high and when she finally released, her walls clamping down even tighter around him, head thrown back, lost in ecstasy, that caused Snow to fall over the edge as well, releasing his seed into her, their bodies jerking and thrusting as they rode out every single enjoyable second of their climaxes.

Even when it was over, both of them panting, quivering messes, Lightning made no move to get into a more comfortable position because that would mean he would have to move, he would have to slide out of her and for now, she just wanted to feel this closeness. She breathed deep, eyes flitting open in slight surprise when he kissed her again. Softly. Tenderly. Like they hadn't just had a wild ride on his motorcycle.

Their foreheads touched and his smile was a lazy but content one.

"Tired already?" Lightning asked with a smirk that was somewhat more of a smile this time around.

"No way in hell," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her again. When he came back up for air, "I just wanted to give you time to appreciate what just happened. On my motorcycle."

This time, instead of being pissed off at his comment, she laughed. Truly and freely laughed, the sound breathless more than anything because of their earlier exertion.

"I think I might have taken a liking to her, Snow," she said softly with a twinkle in her eye.

"Really now?" he drawled appreciatively. "So…you up for round two then?"

"Definitely," she murmured, pulling him back down for another kiss.

…

Okay, so…my second Snow/Lightning one shot in one day. I'm not sure if I should be proud, concerned or both. XD Um, so I read like two other fics of Snow and Lightning involving his motorcycle, except both of these were with his Shiva Sisters one so I decided…make a real world, real motorcycle version. And this is what came from that thought.

Again, I'm not sure how well I write these two and this is only my second lemon (although I feel this one is loads better than my first) but critique and feedback would be much appreciated. Please and thank you!~

God, it's unreal. I still have so many other fanfic ideas for these two. Like close to fifteen…Hopefully I can get a lot of them out and posted before NaNoWriMo because that's going to take up my writing time. We'll see! Although I'm obsessed with them, so it's safe to say I should do relatively well. Knock on wood!

Hope you enjoyed! :3

-EdeatheDemonFox-


End file.
